


Honest Men in Sin City

by Maeve_of_Winter



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Hockey Husbands, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No Homophobia AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeve_of_Winter/pseuds/Maeve_of_Winter
Summary: Vegas loves their hockey golden boy, the Aces love their Cup-winning captain, but Jeff? Jeff just loves Kent, and so he decides to make it official.





	Honest Men in Sin City

**Author's Note:**

  * For [staunchly_anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/staunchly_anonymous/gifts).



> Thanks to everyone reading! If you ever want to chat, here's my [Tumblr](http://maeve-of-winter.tumblr.com/). I love discussion and hearing people's thoughts, so feel free to submit headcanons, fic ideas, or just talk about Kent!

The roar of the crowd was deafening, to say nothing of the whoops and shouts from his teammates, each one of them feeling the same jubilance now pumping through Jeff’s veins thanks to their victory. 

His face ached from smiling as Kent was handed the Stanley Cup and hefted it as high in the air he could, holding it up above his head. The crowd bellowed its enthusiasm, and Jeff could dimly detect the steady chant of, “PAR-SON, PAR-SON, PAR-SON,” that somehow still somehow grew loud enough to be heard above the rest of the racket. 

No one who followed hockey could doubt the love for Vegas’s captain both from fans and teammates. Kent might have been from the East Coast, but he was a Vegas boy through and through as far as their fans were concerned. He was everything both locals and tourists alike wanted to see in a hometown celebrity: pretty, flashy, cocky and copping a bit of an attitude, but most importantly, a winner. He had the looks, he had the lines, and he had the talent and drive to get results to back them both up. 

It wasn’t just that Kent was the kind of person fans liked to appreciate or found loveable. He was the kind of person they wanted to  _ be.  _

For Jeff, though? Kent was the kind of person he wanted to be with. For the rest of his life.

So he temporarily abandoned the celebration, whipping back over to the Aces’ bench, where one of the trainers he’d brought into his plan was awaiting him. 

“Good luck,” Cassidy told him, raising her voice to be heard over the din and giving him a conspiratorial smile as she slipped him the small velvet box.

“Thanks.” Jeff flashed her a smile in return. “The house already won once tonight. Let’s hope it can do it again.”

With that, he sped back over to the sea of black jerseys that surrounded Kent, fighting his way to get to the center and being endlessly jostled and crushed as he did. Numerous times he had to fight his way out of bear hugs, but he always made sure to give his teammates a clap on the shoulder before he pushed them away.

He reached Kent just in time, at the moment when he passed the Cup to Scrappy. Kent’s helmet was off, his blond hair mostly plastered down to his head with sweat except for that damn cowlick and where it had already been mussed up by exuberant teammates in a show of appreciation for their captain. He was laughing despite the split lip he’d gotten from a last-second hit he’d taken with just a tenth of a minute left in the game, and Jeff didn’t think he’d ever looked more beautiful.

Scrappy was in on the scheme as well, and as soon as he got the Cup, he turned to search for Jeff. A victorious grin spreading across his face when he realized Jeff was right before him and Kent.

“You ready?” Scraps shouted to him, struggling to be heard over the cheers.

“Let’s do this!” Jeff yelled back, his heart pounding in anticipation.

Kent looked from Scrappy to Jeff, dodging one of their D-men as he tried to grab him and kiss him. “What are you—” he began.

He didn’t get to finish, because Scrappy hoisted the Cup up into the air above them both, and Jeff dropped down to one knee and flipped open the box, holding it out to Kent.

“No fucking way,” Jeff saw, rather than heard, Kent say. His gray-blue eyes were huge in his face.

Jeff just grinned up at him. “Kent Parson, team captain of the Aces, would you do me the honor of giving me, Jeff Troy, alternate captain, your hand—” 

Not even waiting for him to ask the question, Kent hauled Jeff to his feet and yanked him into a fierce kiss, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and holding him as tightly as he could through their bulky gear. Jeff kissed him back with just as much enthusiasm.

“So is this a yes?” Jeff asked, quirking an eyebrow at him as they split apart. 

Kent rolled his eyes but the wide smile on his face didn’t go away. “Moron. Who else am I gonna get hitched to?”

Jeff just laughed and pulled Kent close again, his heart bursting with happiness, and Scrappy passed the Cup over to another teammate so he could thump them both on the shoulder.

“Yo, check out Swoops bagging Parse!” he called to their surrounding teammates.

Only about three of them were able to notice through the clamoring for the Cup, but they still chorused their congratulations, high-fiving Jeff and hugging Kent. The rest of them didn’t realize what had happened, and Jeff already resigned himself to needing to confirm over and over again after the game that yes, he really had proposed, and yes, Kent really had accepted.

Keeping one arm wrapped around Kent, Jeff used the other to give Scrappy’s shoulders a squeeze in a brief hug.

“Thanks for your help,” he told Scraps, and he thought he might actually be tearing up, because they had the Cup and he had Kent and his teammates really were the best guys.

“Don’t you go getting all sappy on me,” Scraps teased him. “And I expect credit for helping you when you make your wedding speech.”

Kent snorted at that. “Good luck with that, Scarapella. We’re going to elope!” He tucked himself in closer to Jeff. “He just can’t wait to run away with me.”

Jeff rolled his eyes, but as he led Kent away from the frey so they could have a moment almost to themselves, he admitted the truth. 

“I wouldn’t mind running away with you,” he said to Kent, taking both of his hands in his own. “Just sneaking off someplace to be on our own, going someplace where there’s no one to bother us for a few weeks. Just you and me.”

Kent gave him a wide smile, like Jeff had just hung the moon and stars all for him. It never failed to send a spike of warmth shooting straight through Jeff’s very core. He could still remember back before they got together, when Kent was still a rookie, and how every time Jeff had caught a glimpse of his smile, his heart had fluttered in his chest. 

He leaned in to speak into Jeff’s ear, barely reaching it thanks to the six inches of difference in their heights. “Take me away, then,” he murmured, his breath tickling Jeff’s ear and neck. 

Excitement surged through Jeff at the prospect, and for a moment he almost forgot why’d taken Kent away from everyone else. “Can and will,” he promised, melting a little bit at the spark of mischief in Kent’s eyes. “But first, here.” Opening the velvet box, he plucked out the ring and slid it onto Kent’s hand. 

Admittedly, the ring, a thick-hammered gold band with several inlaid diamonds, was a little bit gaudy. But he thought that Kent, with his Rolexes worth thousands of dollars and penchant for expensive sports cars, would appreciate it. Besides, he wanted everyone who looked at Kent to know he was Jeff’s through and through.

“You’re not a true Vegas winner until you show off your winnings,” Jeff reminded him as he put on his own ring, a faceted band of brushed platinum with a narrow vein of gold circling through the middle.

Kent smirked at him. “Does that mean I get to show  _ you _ off?”

Grinning, Jeff offered his arm, Kent accepted, and they were off, darting across the ice to circle the perimeter. They only needed to build speed for a few seconds before they could simply coast, their momentum carrying them along. 

Once they could glide, Jeff reached for Kent’s hand, raising it up into the air and letting the arena lights glint off of the gleaming bands on both their fingers. He knew most of the crowd wouldn’t be able to glimpse it; they’d all probably think the two of them skating was a normal victory lap and wouldn’t realize what they’d witnessed until they went home and heard about it in the news. But he liked the idea when the Aces fans cheered as they skated by that they were cheering for himself and Kent, that they were roaring with approval for the rings on both their hands.

Most of the Falconers had already filed into their tunnel by the time Jeff and Kent reached their bench. Only two of the alternates, Robinson and St. Martin, remained there, and Kent, as captain, shook both their hands. 

Even in spite of his defeat, St. Martin still congratulated them. “May the hockey gods give you their blessing,” he said with a weary but genuine smile.

“And may Gretzky himself officiate the wedding,” Robinson added good-naturedly.

Zimmermann’s absence was evident, and no one remarked on it, but Jeff found himself idly wonderng if he would find out about the proposal from his teammates or the press.

Ultimately, it didn’t matter, and Jack Zimmermann slipped from Jeff’s mind as he and Kent said their goodbyes and then skated back to the middle of the rink, both of them skidding to a halt. Kent grabbed onto him as they did, leaning into Jeff, and a thrill went though Jeff at the sensation of Kent’s body pressing into his.

God, he was so fucking happy. He was goddamn  _ exuberant. _ He couldn’t wait to start their lives together. Officially.

“Five diamonds,” Kent said, looking up at him knowingly. It took Jeff a moment to realize he was referring to the ring. “For the five on your jersey?”

“You know me too well,” Jeff admitted, pulling Kent against him. “I was hoping you’d have to guess, that it would be a little mystery for you to solve.”

Kent scoffed at him. “The only mystery I need to solve is how I ended up with such a phenomenal guy like you. It’ll be the riddle all of Las Vegas are gonna try to solve this summer.”

Jeff chuckled. “In that case, let me give you a few clues.”

And right there at center ice, he kissed Kent, once, twice, three times, and then going in for a fourth. It went on long enough that even some of the Aces took a break from their celly to send wolf whistles their way.

Jeff didn’t care, and judging from the way he just kissed him back even harder, neither did Kent. Even some of the fans noticed, with the chant of, “PAR-SON, PAR-SON, PAR-SON,” resuming, now louder and strong than ever.

Maybe it was the adrenaline, maybe it was the Cup, maybe it was Kent’s answer—maybe it was a combination of them all. But what Jeff knew for sure, as he stood there kissing his boyfriend, was that he was completely, deliriously happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone reading! If you ever want to chat, here's my [Tumblr](http://maeve-of-winter.tumblr.com/). I love discussion and hearing people's thoughts, so feel free to submit headcanons, fic ideas, or just talk about Kent!


End file.
